Tina Brown
Unnamed cousin|affilliation = Elementals|marital = Single|age = |birthPlace = |birthDay = |deathPlace = |status = Deceased|species = Anthro rabbit|sex = Female|gender = Girl|height = |eyes = Purple|hair = Purplish grey|element = |discoveryAge = |roleplayer = TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade Paradox.XXIV|activity =In dreams |part = }} Tina Brown was one of the original heroes. She possessed the element of Time, and as such, was referred to simply as this alias. Appearance Time was an anthropomorphic bunny, rather short sized, with light fur. She had a really huge mastery over her outfit and appearance, and appeared as a woman with constant B-plans, and ways to sort out bad situations. Despite her severe education, she enjoyed the peaceful times, grands spaces, but also having merry people around her. History Pre Elemental Discovery Tina was born in the capitol city of Tailos. Her parents and her many siblings were all servants to a rather rich human couple. Mr. and Mrs. Brison treated their servants fairly, and enjoyed having all of the children running about, as Mrs. Brison was not able to have her own. Tina herself was the quietest of the children, being rather interested in the library in the mansion, and the small garden on the roof. Mrs. Brison was especially fond of her, and when she came of legal adulthood, actually released her from her duties, and allowed her to roam the world freely. Months passed as she traveled through the country from town to town, living her dream of visiting every city, town, and village in Entherstia. While in Videstone she met a wolf anthro in a similar situation to what she was once in, but much more harsh. Elemental Discovery She made a plan with the wolf to get her out of her masters' house the morning after meeting her, and returned that night to execute it. In the midst of their escape, things did not go as plan, and the hourly patrol they had planned to leave in between was growing ever closer, and it appeared they would not make it out in time. Tina wished that they had some way to extend the time they had, as she checked her locket. To her great surprise, the dark lines turned slower. She paid no mind to it again until after they had completed their escape, when the speed returned to normal. She then realized she had the ability to slow the passage of time. Partners Tina and Katie traveled together for several months, living off the land, and enjoying a free life. They came across a few struggles, but with both of their powers, found ways around them. The two traveled far and wide, even into Chaimsland before turning around and heading back towards Tailos. The two visited with Tina's previous masters before setting off again, and ending up in Blitheston where they recruited a smaller wolf. Life With The Elementals When the group was finally (mostly) complete, Tina (who was now referred to as 'Time') guided the group to where they needed to go, and assumed a sort of leaderish role in that regard before Metal took over leading, and just left navigation up to her. Relationships Judged as the weakest and the most boring Elemental by many of them, she had to prove her ways by being capable of predicting small events, showing the way to go, and being very aware of her surroundings. Only one of the Elementals had gained her full trust: Mystery. Mystery is actually the only one who tried to befriend her, which led the two of them to become mutual ring bearers. There is little known about when and how the two of them did it, Time having a lot of fun never answering "when", and Mystery never telling "how". As seen in the Prologue, Time was the one who stayed with Darkness in the cave, sealing her for ages and ages, until Darkness could darken the stars above the Elementals' heads once again. Time had never had the time to find a good husband, but her gift has passed to her brother, John Brown, who had a large and varied family. However, over all these years, this wonderful gift has been passed to the current heir of the Time Power, Hugh Brown. Gallery Ancient Girls.png|Unofficial artwork by Jazmin Chibi Tina.png|Chibi Tina Category:Anthros Category:Time Category:Female Category:Feminine Category:Elementals Category:Veloria Era